The Yoru Family
"You can't change anything unless you can discard part of yourself. To surpass monsters, you must be willing to give up your humanity." - Aki Yoru Female Warrior by xxcaojiexx.jpg|Aki Yoru: Autumn Night - Mother of the Yoru Clan History Retold A ninja (忍者?) or shinobi (忍び) was a covert agent or mercenary in feudal Japan. The functions of the ninja included espionage, sabotage, infiltration, and assassination, and open combat in certain situations. Their covert methods of waging war contrasted the ninja with the samurai, who observed strict rules about honor and combat. The shinobi proper, a specially trained group of spies and mercenaries, appeared in the Sengoku or "warring states" period, in the 15th century, but antecedents may have existed in the 14th century, and possibly even in the 12th century (Heian or early Kamakura era). In the unrest of the Sengoku period (15th–17th centuries), mercenaries and spies for hire became active in the Iga Province and the adjacent area around the village of Kōga, and it is from their ninja clans that much of our knowledge of the ninja is drawn. Following the unification of Japan under the Tokugawa shogunate (17th century), the ninja faded into obscurity. A number of shinobi manuals, often centered around Chinese military philosophy, were written in the 17th and 18th centuries, most notably the Bansenshukai (1676). By the time of the Meiji Restoration, the tradition of the shinobi had become a topic of popular imagination and mystery in Japan. Ninja figured prominently in folklore and legend, and as a result it is often difficult to separate historical fact from myth. Some legendary abilities purported to be in the province of ninja training include invisibility, walking on water, and control over the natural elements. As a consequence, their perception in western popular culture in the 20th century is often based more on such legend and folklore than on the historical spies of the Sengoku period. Burned into History The best-known cases of assassination attempts involve famous historical figures. Deaths of famous persons have sometimes been attributed to assassination by ninja, but the secretive natures of these scenarios have been difficult to prove. Assassins were often identified as ninja later on, but there is no evidence to prove whether some were specially trained for the task or simply a hired thug. The warlord Oda Nobunaga's notorious reputation led to several attempts on his life. In 1571, a Kōga ninja and sharpshooter by the name of Sugitani Zenjubō was hired to assassinate Nobunaga. Using two arquebuses, he fired two consecutive shots at Nobunaga, but was unable to inflict mortal injury through Nobunaga's armor. Sugitani managed to escape, but was caught four years later and put to death by torture. In 1573, Manabe Rokurō, a vassal of daimyo Hatano Hideharu, attempted to infiltrate Azuchi Castle and assassinate the sleeping Nobunaga. However, this also ended in failure, and Manabe was forced to commit suicide, after which his body was openly displayed in public. According to a document, the Iranki, when Nobunaga was inspecting Iga province — which his army had devastated — a group of three ninja shot at him with large-caliber firearms. The shots flew wide of Nobunaga, however, and instead killed seven of his surrounding companions. The ninja Hachisuka Tenzō was sent by Nobunaga to assassinate the powerful daimyo Takeda Shingen, but ultimately failed in his attempts. Hiding in the shadow of a tree, he avoided being seen under the moonlight, and later concealed himself in a hole he had prepared beforehand, thus escaping capture. An assassination attempt on Toyotomi Hideyoshi was also thwarted. A ninja named Kirigakure Saizō (possibly Kirigakure Shikaemon) thrust a spear through the floorboards to kill Hideyoshi, but was unsuccessful. He was "smoked out" of his hiding place by another ninja working for Hideyoshi, who apparently used a sort of primitive "flamethrower". Fortunately, Aki Yoru was given the task to kill Oda by the emperor of Omi Territory and she succeeded unlike the past. Aki became a hero to all of Feudal Japan and the Yoru Clan was forever burned into history. The Four Guardian Gods bishamonten___fujin___raijin___komokuten___sketch_by_benzyvyngona-d5ekcyi.jpg|In Order from Left to Right: Bishamonten, Fujin, Raijin, Komokuten Bishamonten - Bishamonten (毘沙門天), or just Bishamon (毘沙門) is thought of as an armor-clad god of war or warriors and a punisher of evildoers – a view that is at odds with the more pacific Buddhist king described above. Bishamon is portrayed holding a spear in one hand and a small pagoda in the other hand, the latter symbolizing the divine treasure house, whose contents he both guards and gives away. In Japanese folklore, he is one of the Japanese Seven Gods of Fortune. Bishamon is also called Tamonten (多聞天), meaning "listening to many teachings" because he is seen as the guardian of the places where Buddha preaches. Fujin - Fūjin (風神) or Futen is the Japanese god of the wind and one of the eldest Shinto gods.He is portrayed as a terrifying wizard-like demon, resembling a red headed black humanoid wearing a leopard skin, carrying a large bag of winds on his shoulders. Fujin was born from Izanami, The wind god kept its symbol, the windbag, and its dishevelled appearance throughout this evolution. Raijin - Raijin (雷神) is a god of lightning, thunder and storms in the and in Japanese mythology. His name is derived from the Japanese words rai (雷, "thunder") and "god" or "kami" (神 shin). He is typically depicted as a demon-looking spirit beating drums to create thunder, usually with the symbol tomoe drawn on the drums. Komokuten literally means Wide Eyed or or Expansive VIsion. Komokuten sees through evil, punishes evil, and encourages aspirations for enlightenment. Komokuten is one of the four Shintenno, a group of fierce-looking guardian deities who protect the four cardinal directions of Buddha's Realm. Komokuten protects the western quarter. Like the other members in the Shintenno group, Komokuten is dressed in armor. Why the other three Shintenno Guardians are not within Yoru beliefs are that the other gods don't related to the moon as much as Komokuten since the moon sets in his direction. The Daughter of War 6a1e6c0483a8dea0dc1165dad82acacf.jpg|Aki Yoru's One tailed Kitsune Form - painted by Kimi Yoru on Aki's Birthday Aki Yoru was born and raised as a fox-turned-human offspring of Bishamonten as she told her eldest daughter, Kyoko Yoru. Bishamonten (毘沙門天), or just Bishamon (毘沙門) is thought of as an armor-clad god of war or warriors and a punisher of evildoers – a view that is at odds with the more pacific Buddhist king described above. Bishamon is portrayed holding a spear in one hand and a small pagoda in the other hand, the latter symbolizing the divine treasure house, whose contents he both guards and gives away. In Japanese folklore, he is one of the Japanese Seven Gods of Fortune. Bishamon is also called Tamonten (多聞天), meaning "listening to many teachings" because he is seen as the guardian of the places where Buddha preaches. Bishamonten is not the only Guardian of the clan. There are three: Raijin, Fujin, and Komokuten; they are the gods of lighting, wind and sight. Unlike most females in early fuedal Japan who do housework and leave the fighting to all the men, Aki was more than all men put together when it came to fighting. Most gave her the title of Yoru No Kitsune, translated into Fox of the Night in english after learning of her beginning. Kitsune are believed to possess superior intelligence, long life, and magical powers. They are a type of yōkai, or spiritual entity, and the word kitsune is often translated as fox spirit. However, this does not mean that kitsune are ghosts, nor that they are fundamentally different from regular foxes. Because the word spirit is used to reflect a state of knowledge or enlightenment, all long-lived foxes gain supernatural abilities. There are two common classifications of kitsune. The zenko (善狐, literally good foxes) are benevolent, celestial foxes associated with the god Inari; they are sometimes simply called Inari foxes. On the other hand, the yako (野狐, literally field foxes, also called nogitsune) tend to be mischievous or even malicious. Local traditions add further types. For example, a ninko is an invisible fox spirit that human beings can only perceive when it possesses them. Another tradition classifies kitsune into one of thirteen types defined by which supernatural abilities the kitsune possesses. The types are Kaze (Wind), Chikyu (Earth), Kasai (Fire), Kawa (River), Tengoku (Heaven), Sanda (Thunder), Yama (Mountain), Kukan (Void), Seishin (Spirit), Jikan (Time), Mori (Forest), Umi (Ocean), and Ongaku (Music). Aki considered herself an Inari fox as did most and those in the Yoru believe that Aki was given the supernatural ability of Jikan, and with the training from Fujin, Raijin and Komokuten, she gained Wind (Kaze), Lightning (Inazuma), and Sight (Shiryoku). Physically, kitsune are noted for having as many as nine tails. Generally, a greater number of tails indicates an older and more powerful fox; in fact, some folktales say that a fox will only grow additional tails after it has lived 100 years. One, five, seven, and nine tails are the most common numbers in folk stories. When a kitsune gains its ninth tail, its fur becomes white or gold. These kyūbi no kitsune (九尾の狐, nine-tailed foxes) gain the abilities to see and hear anything happening anywhere in the world. Other tales credit them with infinite wisdom (omniscience). A legend in the Yoru family says that once Aki reached near the end of her life, she used her supernatural ability of Time and reversed herself back into her prime before shifting into her original form as a kitsune before disappearing. Though with every passing generation there's a single witness to have said seen a white fox watching them from a distance with nine tails waving gently behind it before disappearing. Upholding Honor for Generations to Come large5_zpsffb47a0e.jpg|Kyoko Yoru: Child of the City of Night - Daughter of Aki Yoru and Hiro Yamanaka Why Kyoko didn't inherit her father's last name is a mystery, or maybe the fact that the Yamanaka Clan were nothing compared to the Yoru Clan. As Aki's first born child, Kyoko did well to uphold her mother's honor and as well as her possible "grandfather". What's strange about Kyoko is that her eyes differ. Her left eye, blood red and inherited from her mother, unlike her right eye, which was a dark grey color like her father's. Kyoko's main duty in her lifetime was to insure the Yoru Clan's honor and create a better future for generations to come. Even with her cocky attitude, Kyoko's abilities held par, allowing her the abiity to hold nearly the same title as her mother. At the age of 23, Kyoko caught the eye of a famed Shinobi and both were wed several years later. Following those years of marriage came four children. The first born, Nana Yoru; the second, Rin Yoru; the third, Aoi Yoru; the fourth, Takeo Yoru. Two females, two males. What was peculiar was that one male and female had both dark grey eyes while the other two had a mix of red and grey. From those four came eight children, two children each, and from those eight came sixteen, and the Yoru Clan continued growing as eight generations come to pass into the present. 205175-ai_09022010_by_aditya777_super.jpg|Rin Yoru: Cold Night - Daughter of Kyoko Yoru 366__swordman_by_agito666-d4coagp.jpg|Nana Yoru: Night of Seven - Daughter of Kyoko Yoru izaya__ninja_assassin_by_lmlovelessmelm-d4meat0.jpg|Aoi Yoru: Blue Night - Son of Kyoko Yoru 46310.jpg|Shin Yoru: New Night - Son of Kyoko Yoru Eight Generations Pass As eight generations pass in the Yoru clan, the clan is divided into two families: the Main and the Secondary. Why? The Yoru Clan's fifth generation were nearly wiped out from a disease, and as fast as it came, it went. From the Sixteen 5th Generation children only three survived. Those three were Taro Yoru, grandson of Nana Yoru and the twins, Yuki and Kimi Yoru, grandchildren of Aoi Yoru. The three of them adivsed that if this sudden situation ever happen again that they divided the family into two, main and secondary. Whoever in Main would be the immediate bloodline from Taro, and the second from Yuki and Kimi. 5 tubes of blood carried Taro's blood, seeing as that he was the purest of the three as the grandson of Kyoko's first born child. anime_girls_sisters_red_hair_favim_by_rivasbaby123-d66a2qn.jpg|The Twins - Yuki and Kimi Yoru: Snow and Noble Night tumblr_m3tev9KfYv1qkyomko1_500_large.jpg|Taro Yoru: Eldest Son of the Night Luckily, that sudden disaster never happened again and the Yoru Clan thrived in life once more as it is now in present day. Shimizu Yoru, main family's eighth generation of the Yoru Clan had adopted Rin Awashima after the murder of her biological parents. This being the first time adoption had happened, a tube of Taro's blood was introduced to Rin and was injected into her bloodstream. Along with the help of Aki Yoru's and her father's help during a ritual to turn Rin into a complete bloodline reciever of the Yoru Clan, Rin became Shizukana Yoru, from light brown hair to black, blue eyes to a dark grey and skin as light as the moon, she was reborn. From Kana, she birthed a single daughter with hair and eyes just as her own named Alex Yoru, and from Kana's brother, Haru, came a son with one eye red and the other grey, Dimitri Yoru. Then comes Katsumi, another adopted child in the Yoru Clan, who was given a tube of blood herself and her blonde hair turned a dark brownish-black and eyes that faltered grey and red. With this mix of 9th and 10th Generation Yoru, who knows of what will come in the future for this family. 112620439426ca3b1fo.jpg|Alex, Katsumi, Dimitri and Shizukana Yoru The Kitsune/God Physiology Being the daughter of God of War and Warriors, Bishamoten, and born as a fox-turned-human, Aki isn't considered normal, nor are her descendants. Due to her pure blood of both kitsune and god, including her supernatural ability, allows Aki to shift into a fox form. A downside to this bloodline is that males cannot shift into a fox form due to the ability being prone to females only, but then both male and female descendants are given abilities that are at the peak of what one would call superhuman, but this was before the Yoru family was introduced to Chi in the 9th and 10th Generation that pushed past the orginal boundaries of the families abilities ten-fold. While the Men kept the abilities alone, there are instances to where a rare line of females could shift into a kitsune form, though in Yoru legend once we die we all turn into kitsunes in order to join Aki. *Superhuman Strength: Before 9th and 10th Gen's discovery of Chi, the Yoru family's members where only able to pick up items three times their weight. When 9th and 10th Gen learned of Chi, they could pick up things up to ten-times their weight. Though all generations had strong legs; strong enough to jump from building to building, sometimes even skipping one. *Superhuman Agility: By the time 8th generation came around, a user possessing Peak Human Agility can always accurately coordinate his or her body with balance, dexterity and flexibility. Even the user's celerity is much better than the likes of an ordinary human. Enabling them to move with perfect agility, reflexes, speed, and accuracy. The user is able to move in any type of physical way flawlessly. They could be the finest dancer in the world, the best martial artist, the greatest athlete, etc. Now with 9th and 10th and Chi, their agility increases by three times its original power. *Superhuman Reflexes: All members have reflexes greater than the finest MMA fighter and with 9th and 10th, their reflex powers are doubled. *Superhuman Speed: 8th Gen and above all have an average speed on par with a horse, so about sixty mph while 9th and 10th can reach par with a Eurasian Hobby Bird at one hundred mph. *Enhanced Senses: All five senses, hearing, smelling, tasting, touching, and seeing are enhanced, especially with those with two shades of eye color. 9th and 10th Gen increase the senses by triple the original enhancment. The Hybrid Physiology Kitsune are believed to possess superior intelligence, long life, and magical powers. They are a type of yōkai, or spiritual entity, and the word kitsune is often translated as fox spirit. However, this does not mean that kitsune are ghosts, nor that they are fundamentally different from regular foxes. Because the word spirit is used to reflect a state of knowledge or enlightenment, all long-lived foxes gain supernatural abilities HYBRID - There are no documented Hybrids in the Yoru Clan, seeing as that no one has been able to change into a fox form due to their low level in chi, chakra, or life power, until Katsumi. During her slumber state, Katsumi trained within her 'Mother's' Realm, and was given the ability to turn into a Hybrid with the fusion of her body and Aki's, gaining her powers, but not able to withstand that power without proper training, and more enhanced abilities that she IS able to withstand. In Japanese Mythology, Kitsunes were just foxes with the ability to turn into female, but it can also be vice versa. Instead of the original fox hybrid where the hybrid had the face of a fox and body of a human while covered in fur from head to toe, the First Form attributes from the orginal kitsune is just the tails, ears, eyes, sharp canines and the enhanced abilities. The prime age that the first form can be concluded by is by age 17. 201204101036489638101.jpg 613x460x2-Ahri_MidnightSkin_Ch.png Ahri_1.jpg R_skinI_ahri.jpg Supernatural Condition- Users are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally superior over their race because their capabilities are pushed to the superhuman level; making them immensely stronger, faster, durable and smarter than normal members of their species (in that verse) can be achieve by any method of training. On the other hand, the only way for users to strengthen this ability is to perform intensive training or exercise, usually something bordering Training from Hell territory might suffice. Enhanced Combat- User is able to become unbelievably skilled in the most forms of fighting known. They can be exceptionally proficient in the fighting traditions from variety of cultures and become advanced with their individual method of close quarter combat, include martial arts (from all over the world), boxing, and wrestling. They can also become superhuman skilled in the use of weaponry. Enhanced Durability-The user's physical durability (ability to endure/resist damage) is considerably higher than an "average" member of their particular species allowing them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. Basically in Primary or Secondary form, they are unable to feel physical pain, but they can be shot, stabbed, or damaged in any conventional way. But even so they never are seen bleeding or sustain loss of limb. Death due to old age (as opposed to preemptive death) is seemingly the only cause of death to the user. Enhanced Endurance-Users can operate on a low power setting allowing them to operate much longer than the average being. Similar to Enhanced Durability or Self-Sustenance, users are allowed to take damage or to go without resources and still maintain activity. Enhanced Regeneration-The user can rapidly heal from minor to serious ills, the rate of recovery varies and can sometimes result in the slowing, or even stopping, of aging. Some can grow missing limbs, others must put the limb back in place for rapid regeneration. User's cells regenerate very rapidly, or upon command. May also have effects on cell health or immunities. Enhanced Senses-The user has heightened senses, allowing them to see, hear, smell, taste, and/or feel more than an average member of their species. Fear Inducement- The user can make people unwillingly very frightened. The user psychically provokes the target’s brain to release fear-inducing chemicals.The victim’s perception is altered, they may see their environment as ominous and the user as dark and foreboding, or even seen as a monster. Can augment the effect to make others go near insane. The effect expires within one to several hours, unless maintained by the user of the power. The user can also paralyze a person in fear or kill them by giving them a heart attack.Some users may be able to sense fear, or gain strength from fear of others. Others might be able to enhance the effect by using it on a sleeping victim rather than an aware one. Natural Weaponry-The user's body possesses natural weapons (claws, fangs, blades, beaks, clubbed tails, etc.) and they know how to use these weapons. Claw Retraction-The user can project razor-sharp claws from their fingertips for offensive purposes. Claws can be composed of energy, bone, metal, or simple keratin claws. User may be able to retract their claws. Enhanced Bite-The user particularly strong bite, either because of sharp teeth, strong jaw-muscles, unusual jaw-structure (mandibles of insects) or some other reason. Exactly what they can bite depends of the jaw-strength, resilience of their teeth/bite-surface and their shape. The Bloody and Colorless Sky tumblr_mz7bqj9Tz91t0an9uo1_500.jpg For an odd reason after the birth of Aki Yoru's and Hiro Yamanaka's daughter, Kyoko, her eyes had a mix of both her parents. On the right, a dark grey color and the left, a bloody red. Aki figured it was because of the mix of her kitsune/god blood and her husband's human blood that their daughter's eye color varied, and why 10 generations of the Yoru Clan's eyes varied. Regardless of the eye color, each of the Yoru clan members has the blood of a fox-god in them since Aki was born as a fox-turned-human from the god of war Bishamonten. The majority of the mixed eye color is prone to females and is rare to males in the Yoru Family. These eyes that are given to the females allow them to shift into a fox form. It's highly rare to shift during the day, but when it's night, the ability to shift is at its highest, but then it's rare for anyone in the family to shift ever since Aki. Using the red eye, the user can see more than a normal human can see thermal-infrared images of what they currently see if put to action, allowing different temperatures to be seen through that eye. Using the grey eye allows to see Ultraviolet light more than it's normal capacity by a black-light, or Ultraviolet A. With the enhanced sense of sight due to the blood of a kitsune/god mix, the user can move up to Ultraviolet B, a medium wave absorbed by the ozone layer, and rare occasions can include Ultraviolet C, but it's mostly limited to UVA and UVB. The user, which is mainly female, can use this ability as many times as they want, but as many times as they use it, the ocular powers of the eye weakens and then redness in their eye fades and then once it has gone completely there will be no regaining it, even with the help of Aki. The Amber Factor The Amber Factor deals with the Hybrids in the Clan. Aki Yoru recieved the Amber Eye once she reached the century mark in her life and gained her nine tail and full Fox - Demon abilities that would help her out through the rest of her lifetime protecting her family for generations to come. The Amber eye actually holds the abilities of the Blood and Colorless Sky in one with the additional ability to the power of illusion. This ability is also called Greek Tragedy. #Greek Tragedy : The power to create realistic illusions to the people in her field of vision. Power to send powerful brainwaves to enemies creating mental illusions. This ability may be permanently enabled, however; the user can utilize these illusions to capture the victims in a powerful illusionary effect, ultimately leading to the victim's death. This power depends on the user field of vision. They can only create an illusion if the targets are visible to the user. The illusion can last as long as the victim is in the field of sight of the user. Limitations: *Blindness Inducement *This power is some form of telepathy illusion that can be use against the user if the victim has the mental capabilities and will power. *Any interruption with the user line of sight can instantly cancel the illusion. *Limited time of illusion, victim may or will discover the secrets of the telepathic effect of the illusion. *This ability will not work on immortals or semi-immortals. *Eyes are the main factor of casting techniques, and any damage to them may disable techniques. *May require eye-to-eye contact. Category:Information Category:Yoru Family Category:Directory